wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
List of cartoons featuring Sylvester
This is a list of cartoons featuring the Warner Bros. cartoon character Sylvester. Shorts starring Sylvester are numbered. 1945 *''Life with Feathers 3/24/45'' - First Looney Tunes appearance of Sylvester(MM)(Friz Freleng) *''Peck Up Your Troubles 10/20/45'' (MM)(Freleng) 1946 *''Kitty Kornered 6/8/46'' - First pairing of Sylvester and Porky. (LT)(Robert Clampett) Only Sylvester cartoon to be directed by Clampett. 1947 *''001 Tweetie Pie 5/3/47'' - First pairing of Sylvester and Tweety. (MM) - First entry in the Sylvester series.(Freleng) *''002 Crowing Pains 7/12/47'' - Only cartoon to co-star Sylvester and Foghorn Leghorn. (LT)(Robert McKimson) *''003 Doggone Cats 10/25/47'' (MM) *''004 Catch as Cats Can 12/6/47'' (MM) 1948 *''005 Back Alley Op-Roar 3/27/48'' - First cartoon to co-star Sylvester and Elmer. (MM)(Freleng) *''006 I Taw a Putty Tat 4/2/48'' - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) *''007 Hop, Look and Listen 4/17/48'' - First cartoon to co-star Sylvester and Hippety. (LT)(McKimson) *''008 Kit for Cat 11/6/48'' - Starring Elmer. (LT)(Freleng) *'' Scaredy Cat 12/18/48'' - Starring Porky. (MM)(Jones) 1949 *''009 Mouse Mazurka 6/11/49'' (MM) *''010 Bad Ol' Putty Tat 7/23/49'' - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) *''011 Hippety Hopper 11/19/49'' - Starring Hippety. (MM)(McKimson) 1950 *''012'' Home Tweet Home 1/14/50 - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) *''013'' The Scarlet Pumpernickel 3/4/50 - Starring Porky, Elmer, Daffy, and others. (LT)(Jones) *''014'' All a Bir-r-r-rd 6/24/50 - Starring Tweety. (LT)(Freleng) *''015'' Canary Row 10/7/50 - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) *''016'' Stooge for a Mouse 10/21/50 (MM) *''017'' Pop 'Im Pop! 10/28/50 - Starring Hippety. First pairing of Sylvester and Sylvester Jr. (LT)(McKimson) 1951 *''018'' Canned Feud 2/3/51 (LT)(Freleng) *''019'' Putty Tat Trouble 2/24/51 - Starring Tweety. (LT)(Freleng) *''020'' Room and Bird 6/2/51 - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) *''021'' Tweety's S.O.S. 9/22/51 - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) *''022'' Tweet Tweet Tweety 12/15/51 - Starring Tweety. (LT)(Freleng) 1952 *''023'' Who's Kitten Who? 1/5/52 - Starring Hippety, Sylvester Jr. (LT)(McKimson) *''024'' Gift Wrapped 2/16/52 - Starring Tweety. (LT)(Freleng) *''025'' Little Red Rodent Hood 5/3/52 (MM)(Freleng) *''026'' Ain't She Tweet 6/21/52 - Starring Tweety. (LT)(Freleng) *''027'' Hoppy Go Lucky 8/9/52 - Starring Hippety. (LT)(McKimson) *''028'' A Bird In A Guilty Cage 8/30/52 - Starring Tweety. (LT)(Freleng) *''029'' Tree For Two 10/4/52 - First appearance with and of Spike and Chester. (LT) 1953 *''030'' Snow Business 1/17/53 - Starring Tweety. (LT)(Freleng) *''031'' A Mouse Divided 1/31/53 (MM)(Freleng) *''032'' Fowl Weather 4/4/53 - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) *''033'' Tom Tom Tomcat 6/27/53 - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) *''034'' A Street Cat Named Sylvester 9/5/53 - Starring Tweety. (LT)(Freleng) *''035'' Catty Cornered 10/31/53 - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) *''036'' Cats A-Weigh 11/28/53 - Starring Hippety, Sylvester Jr.. (MM)(McKimson) 1954 *''037'' Dog Pounded 1/2/54 - Starring Tweety and featuring a cameo by Pepé Le Pew. (LT)(Freleng) *''038'' Bell Hoppy 4/17/54 - Starring Hippety. (MM)(McKimson) *''039'' Dr. Jerkyl's Hide 5/8/54 - Final appearance with and of Spike and Chester. (LT) *''040'' Claws for Alarm 5/22/54 - Co Starring Porky. (MM)(Jones) *''041'' Muzzle Tough 6/26/54 - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) *''042'' Satan's Waitin' 8/7/54 - Starring Tweety. (LT)(Freleng) *''043'' By Word of Mouse 10/2/54 (LT) 1955 *''044'' Lighthouse Mouse 3/12/55 - Starring Hippety Hopper. (MM)(McKimson) *''045'' Sandy Claws 4/2/55 - Starring Tweety. (LT)(Freleng) *''046'' Tweety's Circus 6/4/55 - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) *''047'' Jumpin' Jupiter 8/6/55 - Final pairing of Sylvester and Porky. (MM)(Jones) *''048'' A Kiddies Kitty 8/20/55 (MM) *''049'' Speedy Gonzales 9/17/55 - First pairing of Sylvester and Speedy (Freleng) *''050'' Red Riding Hoodwinked 10/29/55 - Starring Tweety. (LT)(Freleng) *''051'' Heir-Conditioned 11/26/55 - Starring Elmer. (LT)(Freleng) *''052'' Pappy's Puppy 12/17/55 (MM)(Freleng) 1956 *''053'' Too Hop To Handle 1/28/56 - Starring Hippety, Sylvester Jr. (LT)(McKimson) *''054'' Tweet and Sour 3/24/56 - Starring Tweety. (LT)(Freleng) *''055'' Tree Cornered Tweety 5/19/56 - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) *''056'' The Unexpected Pest 6/2/56 (MM) *''057'' Tugboat Granny 6/23/56 - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) *''058'' The Slap-Hoppy Mouse 9/1/56 - Starring Hippety, Sylvester Jr. (MM)(McKimson) *''059'' Yankee Dood It 10/13/56 - Final pairing of Sylvester and Elmer. (LT)(Freleng) 1957 *''060'' Tweet Zoo 1/12/57 - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) *''061'' Tweety and the Beanstalk 5/16/57 - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) *''062'' Birds Anonymous 8/10/57 - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) *''063'' Greedy For Tweety 9/28/57 - Starring Tweety. (LT)(Freleng) *''064'' Mouse-Taken Identity 11/16/57 - Starring Hippety, Sylvester Jr. (MM)(McKimson) *''065'' Gonzales' Tamales 11/30/57 - Starring Speedy. (LT)(Freleng) 1958 *''066'' A Pizza Tweety Pie 2/22/58 - Starring Tweety. (LT)(Freleng) *''067'' A Bird in a Bonnet 9/27/58 - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) 1959 *''068'' Trick or Tweet 3/21/59 - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) *''069'' Tweet and Lovely 7/18/59 - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) *''070'' The Cat's Paw 8/15/59 - Starring Sylvester Jr. (LT)(McKimson) *''071'' Here Today, Gone Tamale 8/29/59 - Starring Speedy. (LT)(Freleng) *''072'' Tweet Dreams 12/5/59 - Starring Tweety. (LT)(Freleng) 1960 *''073'' West of the Pesos 1/23/60 - Starring Speedy. (MM)(McKimson) *''074'' Goldimouse and the Three Cats 3/15/60 - Starring Sylvester Jr. (LT)(McKimson) *''075'' Hyde and Go Tweet 5/14/60 - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) *''076'' Mouse and Garden 7/16/60 (LT) *''077'' Trip For Tat 10/29/60 - Starring Tweety. (MM)(Freleng) 1961 *''078'' Cannery Woe 1/7/61 - Starring Speedy. (LT)(Freleng) *''079'' Hoppy Daze 2/11/61 - Starring Hippety. (LT)(McKimson) *''080'' Birds of a Father 4/1/61 - Starring Sylvester Jr. (LT)(McKimson) *''081'' D' Fightin' Ones 4/22/61 (MM) *''082'' The Rebel Without Claws 7/15/61 - Starring Tweety. (LT)(Freleng) *''083'' The Pied Piper of Guadalupe 8/19/61 - Starring Speedy. (LT)(Freleng) *''084'' Pre-Hysterical Cat 12/2/61 - Starring Tweety. (MM)(McKimson) *085 The Last Hungry Cat 12\2\61 Starring Tweety. ''MM Freleng 1962 *''086 Fish and Slips 3/10/62 - Starring Sylvester Jr. (LT)(McKimson) *''087'' Mexican Boarders 5/12/62 - Starring Speedy. (LT)(Freleng) *''088'' The Jet Cage 9/22/62 - Starring Tweety. (LT)(Freleng) 1963 *''089'' Mexican Cat Dance 4/20/63 - Starring Sylvester and Speedy. (LT)(Freleng) *''090'' Chili Weather 8/17/63 - Starring Sylvester and Speedy. (MM)(Freleng) *''091'' Claws in the Lease 11/9/63 - Starring Sylvester Jr. (MM)(McKimson) 1964 *''092'' A Message to Gracias 2/8/64 - Starring and Speedy. (LT)(McKimson) *''093'' Freudy Cat 3/14/64 - Final pairing of Sylvester and Hippety. Final pairing of Sylvester and Sylvester Jr. (LT)(McKimson) *''094'' Nuts and Volts 4/25/64 - Starring Speedy. (LT)(Freleng) *''095'' Hawaiian Aye Aye 6/27/64 - Final pairing of Sylvester and Tweety. (MM)(Gerry Quinquy)Only Sylvester/Tweety cartoon to be directed by Quinquy. *''096'' Road To Andalay 12/26/64 - Starring Speedy. (MM)(Freleng) 1965 All cartoons 1965 directed by Friz Freleng. *''097'' It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House 1/16/65 - Starring Speedy, Granny and Daffy. (LT) *''098'' Cats And Bruises 1/30/65 - Starring Speedy. (MM) *''099'' The Wild Chase 2/27/65 - Only cartoon to co-star Sylvester and Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner. Final pairing of Sylvester and Speedy during the whole cartoon. Final starring role of Sylvester. (MM) 1966 *''100'' A Taste of Catnip 12/3/66 - Starring Speedy, Daffy. Cameo by Sylvester. Final pairing of Sylvester and Speedy. Also final pairing of Sylvester and Daffy. Final Looney Tunes appearance of Sylvester and his last short. (MM)(McKimson) 1968 101 Muy Mucho 1979 *''Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol'' *''The Yolk's on You'' 1990 *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' 1993 *''Animaniacs'' 1995 *''Carrotblanca, voiced by Joe Alaskey *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (1995–2002), voiced by Joe Alaskey 1996 *''Space Jam, voiced by Bill Farmer 1998 *Father of the Bird, voiced by Joe Alaskey 2000 *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure, voiced by Joe Alaskey 2003 *Looney Tunes: Back in Action, voiced by Joe Alaskey 2004 *Museum Scream, voiced by Jeff Bennett 2006 *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas, voiced by Joe Alaskey 2011 *The Looney Tunes Show, voiced by Jeff Bergman *I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Tat, voiced by Mel Blanc Webtoons *Twick or Tweety *Aluminium Chef - Sylvester Cat vs. Tweety Bird *Judge Granny - Case 2: Tweety vs. Sylvester *Mysterious Phenomena of the Unexplained - #1 Sufferin Sasquatch *Mysterious Phenomena of the Unexplained - #5 The Bermuda Short Cartoons featuring the Prototype *Notes to You'' (1941), Starring Porky (LT) first and only time in B&W *''Double Chaser'' (1942), Starring Hector (MM) first time in color, and in the Merrie Melodies series. *''The Hep Cat'' (1942), Starring Willoughby (LT), Final time in the Looney Tunes series. *''The Fifth-Column Mouse'' (1943) (MM), Only Solo Cartoon *''Birdy and the Beast'' (1944), Starring Tweety, Co-starring Hector, (MM) Category:Filmographies Category:Animated shorts Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts